


Bump and Grind

by RocketRem



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, High School AU, Smoaking billionaires, Smut, Thanks to EBR's tweet, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRem/pseuds/RocketRem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flommy dry humping. Olicity dry humping. Smoaking Billionaires undertones. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump and Grind

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Emily's fault for tweeting about dry humping, okay. It's Felicity with Tommy and Oliver separately, but Smoaking Billionaires is heavily implied. I wrote this pretty quick and without any real editing so all mistakes are mine. Other than that, I hope you enjoy ;)

 

It was Sunday evening when Tommy came over to pick Felicity up. They hadn’t seen each other in 3 days because Felicity was out of town, and even though they had school the next day Tommy couldn’t wait to see her. He’d spent the last few days with Oliver; playing video games, lounging by the pool, making out in his room before his parents came home. As much as the three of them enjoyed being together, it was nice when they had some one on one time.

Which is what Tommy was doing with Felicity right now. He’d picked her up and drove them to the edge of town, parking down some abandoned road that they’d come to sometimes when there was no privacy at each other’s houses.

They were in the backseat, Felicity straddling Tommy’s lap as they kissed and sucked at each other’s lips impatiently.

"God, I missed you," Tommy says between kisses. His hands had made their way up Felicity’s bare legs and under the material of her sundress, his fingers drawing patterns against her thighs.

Felicity rocks her hips down into Tommy’s, making him hiss as she brushes against his bulge. “Yeah, I can feel that,” she says with a smirk before doing it again.

"Lis," he grits out.

He takes one of the hands that was on her thigh and uses it to pull down the front of her dress, revealing her bra. He wastes no time in lowering the cup and palming her breast, his thumb flicking over her nipple and making her arch into his touch, her hips pushing down against him harder. He closes his mouth around the other nipple, sucking lightly and it makes Felicity cry out.

Three days without Tommy or Oliver’s hands on her had been too long for Felicity’s liking and she knows she’s already dripping. She grabs the hem of Tommy’s tshirt, hastily pulling it over his head before moving to unbutton his jeans. Her hand find it’s way into the front until she’s palming him through his boxers.

"Shit. Condom, now," Tommy says once he’s pulled off her breast. He’s reaching in the pockets of his jeans then checking inside his wallet; nothing.

"Fuck."

"Tommy," Felicity whines. "Please tell me you’re not serious."

He goes through his pockets one more time before dropping the back of his head onto the leather seat, rubbing a hand down his face.

He opens his eyes to look at Felicity, offering her an apologetic smile. “Im sorry, baby,” is all he says.

Felicity huffs out a breath as she leans forward, dropping her forehead against his. “It’s okay. We can wait one more day, right? Unless…” and she’s got a mischievous grin on her face as she scoots back on his thighs, her hand going back into his pants.

"What are you doing?"

She shifts so that she’s kneeling on the seat next to Tommy as she lightly tugs on his jeans.

"I still know a way I can get you off," she says, looking up at him over the top of her glasses.

Tommy groans. As much as he’d like to feel her soft pink lips wrapped around his cock he can’t bring himself to let her sit there and do it.

"No," he tells her with a shake of his head.

Felicity stops her movements and straightens to look at him. “What? Why?”

"I want us to come together." And with that he’s yanking her back into his lap so that she’s straddling him again and he brings her mouth down to his for a brusing kiss, swallowing her gasp of surprise. His tongue tangles with hers as his teeth nip on her bottom lip, making Felicity squirm in his lap.

Felicity has no idea what’s going on but she can’t complain when Tommy’s kissing her like that, lifting his hips up to meet hers. She had pulled his jeans down halfway so the only thing covering his cock were his black boxers and it allowed Felicity to feel the length of him dragging against her core.

Fuck, Tommy could feel how wet she was through the material of their underwear. His hands were under her dress again and he reached back to palm her ass before pulling her tighter against him, encouraging her to move. Felicity took the hint as she began rolling her hips, grinding her pussy across his erection and making them both moan loudly.

Tommy rocked his hips up to match Felicity’s rhythm, seeking out more friction. This felt better than he thought it would. Of course, being inside Felicity was what he’s always preferred but knowing he could get her off just like this, that she was going to come without his dick or his fingers or his tongue inside her, it just made him double his efforts.

Felicity was moving her hips faster and faster in Tommy’s lap, crying out against his lips when the head of his cock nudged her clit. Her panties were soaked and she could feel every ridge and vein of Tommy’s dick through his boxers. She was so close. Her thighs squeezed tighter around Tommy’s waist as she ground her hips down before rocking forward, feeling his hardened length drag along her slit.

"Tommy, p-please," she begged.

He lowered his head so that he could suck one of her breasts into his mouth again. He swirled his tongue around the nipple before tugging on it lightly with his teeth, making Felicity cry out his name.

"Tommy!!" her voice cracked at the end as her orgasm hit, the extra stimulation driving her over the edge. She undulated in his lap, her head thrown back in pleasure as she came.

Tommy gripped her ass hard, rocking against her to prolong her release while also chasing his. He could feel his boxers dampening from her wetness and he pulled away from her chest so that he could lean up and kiss her. With one more thrust against her core Tommy came, a string of curses spilling from his lips as he held Felicity tightly over his crotch, releasing inside his boxers.

A couple minutes passed until they were both able to speak, their breathing back to normal once the last ripples of their orgasm had subsided.

"Wow," Felicity spoke softly against the crook of Tommy’s neck. Her head was resting on his shoulder as he held her close, his hand rubbing down her back.

"Yeah, that was—good. Really good."

Felicity nodded her head in agreement, leaving a kiss on his neck before lifting her head to look at his face. She cupped either side of his jaw as she brought her lips down to his, kissing him long and slow.

They were interrupted when Felicity’s phone started ringing. She reached over to grab it from her purse, smiling as she read the name before turning and showing Tommy.

"He’s going to laugh when we tell him," Felicity said as the phone continued to ring.

"Maybe at first. But I’ll show him how much fun it can be," Tommy replies with a smirk, dropping his head to the column of her throat and nipping at her neck.

Felicity taps on the screen to answer the call, laughing as Tommy peppers her skin with kisses.

"Hi Oliver."

* * *

 

Three days later Felicity was over at Oliver’s. They were supposed to be working on a project for class but Oliver had suggested watching a movie instead. It was just the two of them, Tommy was having dinner with his father but Oliver wasn’t complaining since this was the first time he’s had Felicity to himself in almost a week.

They were in the basement/movie room of the Queen home, making out on the couch as the film played in the background. Felicity was dressed casually; tank top and yoga pants while Oliver had on shorts and a henley.

She was lying with her back on the cushions as Oliver rested on top of her. His hand were resting on her hips, underneath her top and she had hers linked around his neck.

Oliver dipped his head to her throat, sucking on her pulse point before kissing his way up to her ear.

"You know, I had to listen to Tommy go on and on about the other night during 5th period."

Felicity hummed when Oliver nipped on her ear lobe. “What was he saying?”

"He was telling me about how he made you come, just from this," and he demonstrated by rocking his growing erection against her middle. "Telling me how good it felt, how your face looked the same as if you were coming around him."

Felicity moaned, feeling the wetness collecting between her thighs. Oliver was always more vocal than Tommy, teasing her with words just as much as his actions and it was always more explicit when it was just the two of them.

"I was half hard by the time class was over." He shifted his weight slightly until he was straddling her right leg on the couch, her left leg dangling off the side. "And now I want to find out for myself if Tommy was right." With that he captured her mouth, kissing her hungrily as he set up an easy rhythm of grinding against her. She moaned into his mouth when the pressure of his right thigh pressed against her center, heightening her arousal even more.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his shoulders, trying to gain some leverage to rock her hips in time with Oliver’s. She could feel the hard outline of his cock firmly against her leg, but she wanted it closer.

Okay, so Tommy was right because it felt fucking amazing. Oliver’s dick was straining inside his shorts but the friction from the material had him grinding down harder and faster on Felicity’s leg. He felt Felicity mumbling against his lips so he broke the kiss to peer down at her.

"Oliver, move," she nudged him with her other leg and he realized what she meant. He slid off her right leg until he was cradled between her thighs, her legs coming to wrap securely around his waist.

Felicity cried out loudly when she felt Oliver rocking his hips into hers, his erection brushing against the front of her crotch which she knew was soaked.

Oliver dropped his head down to her collarbone, sucking a hickey into her skin. “The sounds you’re making are the same ones I hear when I fuck you. So goddamn sexy,” he growled, gripping her hip as he added more pressure.

His words combined with the tone of his voice, low and husky had Felicity tightening her legs around him, keeping his cock pressed right against her core. Oliver ground his hips faster, the length of him dragging over Felicity’s clit and they both cried out.

"I’m close, baby. Are you with me?" Felicity could only nod her head in reply as the speed of their grinding picked up. She reached down and grabbed his ass through his shorts, digging her fingers into it and bringing him impossibly closer.

Oliver’s face was centimeters above hers, his lips brushing her mouth as he spoke.

"Come with me, Felicity. Now."

It was a command, not a request and Felicity easily complied as she came apart beneath him. Oliver covered her mouth with his, muffling her screams as he too reached his climax, moaning and grunting into her mouth while his hips stilled against her.

"Jesus," he breathed out moments later, his forehead resting atop Felicity’s.

She spoke against his lips breathlessly. “So was Tommy right?”

"Fuck yeah he was right." Oliver sat back on his heels, pulling Felicity up with him until she was in his lap. "But I still prefer to be inside you when I come," he rasped in her ear just as they heard loud footsteps running down the stairs.

Felicity scrambled off Oliver’s lap, trying to get herself under control as Thea came in to view at the bottom of the stairs.

"Can I watch another movie with you guys?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"Sure, Speedy" Oliver replied as he got up, holding a pillow in front of his lap.

"You start the movie with Felicity while I go…change."

Felicity sent him a confused look and while Thea had her back turned Oliver removed the pillow, revealing a wet spot on the front of his khaki shorts.

Felicity couldn’t help but break out into laughter, making Oliver groan before he hurried up the stairs and to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over at tumblr: @smoakingbillionaires  
> or twitter: @tommysmoaks


End file.
